Between Shadows
by Delila Shale
Summary: What if Boba Fett had a hand in Prince Xizor's demise? Hired by Darth Vader to find evidence of Xizor's betrayal, Fett may have to rely on a young girl with false memories for the evidence he needs.


Geogre Lucas owns all the characters in this fanfic, except for Nasaya Matteo, who I created. I recieve no money from this, just the enjoyment of using my imagination.  
  
*** Italics indicate thoughts, word emphasis, or ship's names  
  
Prologue  
  
Dim lights from the titatuim rafters filtered down upon the chilly steel, giving Lord Vader's quarters a dark, thick atmosphere that seemed to constrict the walls and steal the life from all who entered. Perhaps, it was the recycled air that was filtered through the massive air ducts to prevent the introduction of posions, that gave the chamber such a bleak aura. Dry and arrid, like the breath of the Tattioni desert, it was devoid of energy and encumbered the lungs when inhaled. More than likely, though, it was the holographic image of the shriveled corpse-like figure who sat hunched over the lavish throne that made one think of impending doom. Even as a mere hologram, the bent form inspired dread amoung most living things. Like the grim reaper himself, Emperor Palpatine was a visage of decay and pestilence, leaning foward like grinning death, as he spoke to an esteemed member of his court. Only his eyes showed signs of life, burning with greed and lust, they glistened maliciosly, a pair of consuming flames shrouded by a cloak.  
  
To his left, stood yet another intimidating figure. Clothed entirely in black armor, the brooding image of Darth Vader meritted both fear and respect from all who were unfortunate enough to get in his path of destruction. Over six feet tall and a master of the dark powers of the force, Vader, himself, was a force to be reckoned with. Though his expressions were concealed beneath a mask, rage and hatred could be read in his immense form as the holographic image of the courtier replied with confidence to Palpatine's curt statement. Vader's gloved hands flexed into tight fists, miming the thought of strangling the cockiness, as well as life, out of Prince Xizor's regal neck, holo image or not.  
  
Xizor, obviously enjoying Vader's fuming, paused his eloquent speech long enough to offer a smug grin in Vader's direction, further enraging the Dark Lord. Upon finishing his rehearsed articulation, Xizor swept back a few unruly strands of ebony hair from his designer outfit, his violet eyes reflecting thruimph. One of the last remaining members of the Falleen royal family, Xizor, was impressive in both physical form and manner. Tall, with emarld skin, a topknot pony tail, and a hard body crafted by years of matrial arts training, Xizor was what most humaniod females would consider attractive. Unfortuately, most females never got to decide for themselves wether or not they found him desirable. After being exposed to Xizor's natural pheromones, females of almost any species felt hopelessly attracted to him, some even becoming obssessive when he grew tired of their company. Those poor souls usually experienced accidents that left them unable to continue in the persuit of his effections.   
  
Concealed in the darkness of Darth Vader's personal quarters aboard the Executor, Boba Fett shifted restlessly in the shadows. While watching Vader and Xizor compete for Palpatine's attention was amusing, at least as amusing as possible for his limited threshold of emotions, Fett despised all this smiling to his face while stabbing him in the back. He knew it was a part of the game, and he played it well, which is why he was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. A nessecary evil, yet, it always left him feeling soiled. There was no honor to it, no challenge. Most so called sentient beings were too easily entangled in the delicate web of traps set by either Xizor, Vader , the Emperor, or himself. Either way, it didn't matter to him, as long as he came out alive with a pocket full of credits. He was a man of action, not words, preferring to use his arsanal to speak for nessecary business argeements. Standing almost six feet, Fett was a walking weapon with a calculating mind more dangerous than any blaster. Dressed in ancient Mandalorian battle armor, Fett inspired fear in those he hunted, often reducing them to nothing but babbling idiots by the time he turned them in. Either walking away with cold hard cash or a propreiter's cold body, Fett always seemed to come out on top. He didn't think he was the best; he knew.  
  
Fett shifted his blaster rifle from one shoulder to another. He had more important things to do than watch Vader and Xizor fight over who got to lick the Emperor's boots. His patience was wearing thin. Fett bowed to no one, not even Emperor Palpatine, and this show of humilty was beginning to disgust him. Nevertheless, Vader had summoned him to this meeting for a purpose, and he was being paid for his time. Besides, he thought, I've been paid for doing things that were alot worse than this. This information may even prove to be profitable in the future.  
  
The thought of more credits in his account contented Fett for the moment. Credits was one of the few things that made life worth living; that and delivering the scum of the universe the justice they deserved. Beneath the T-shaped visor of his helmet, Fett smiled in apprication. Ah...justice. Another one of the few things that make it all worth while. Fett had a sense of justice that had been bore into his very being. Honor, integrity, justice....as much a part of him as his weapons and armor.   
  
Fett returned his full attention to what was transpiring between the Emperor and Xizor. Some plan about crushing the meddlesome rebels once and for all. Fett had no polictical affliciation, and nor did he care to. As a loner and independent bounty hunter, he looked down on other life forms that had to band together in order to survive. Like the patheic bounty hunter's league, Fett thought in disgust. Better to let them die, and let only the strong survie. Perhaps some of the surviving bounty hunters would even be good enough to present a challenge. Fett enjoyed that idea. Though they would still pose no real threat to him, it would certainly up the odds a little and make the game much more intresting. Fett was a gambling man after all. Every day I put my life at stake, he concluded. Fett put aside his thoughts for the moment, concentrating on the conversation between Palpatine and Xizor.  
  
"......the rebels will believe the station is vunerable, and will launch a full scale attack with their largest ships," stated Xizor. " They will pool all of thier resources into destroying the station and will be caught completely unaware when we unlease the power of the fully operational death star upon them. It will be like swat annoying bantha flies. Swiftly and efficiently, we will emlimentate the rebels with one blow."  
  
"Prince Xizor," the Emperor said,"you do realize I'm taking a big risk with this scheme of yours, do you not? And so are you, if you fail me, Xizor."  
  
The holo image of Prince Xizor bowed with elegant humility, yet somehow managed to retain haughtiness. " Of course my lord," he replied, silky, "but I take such risks only to aid you. I can think of no better way to end my existance, than in your service. My pitiful life is nothing compared to the empire. "  
  
Fett glanced over at Vader, who was glaring at Xizor in undisguised rage and tightened his fists even more. I bet he can think of better ways to end your existance, thought Fett.   
  
"Then allow me to rid you of it, Prince Xizor" boomed Vader as he raised his fist in Xizor's direction.  
  
The Dark Prince glanced at Vader and suddenly seemed to become very uncomfortable. Even light years away, Vader's mastery of the force allowed him to squeeze the breath from the Prince. Xizor's breathing became labored as some unseen force pressed his head back and crushed the oxygen out of his muscle groved neck. Xizor had too much pride to grovel like Vader's underlings, and attempted to ignore the durasteel vice clamping around his throat. He was fairly good at the pretense, his constant blinking being the only hint that he was starting to suffer from oxygen deprivation.  
  
Palpatine leered and allowed Xizor to squirm for a few more moments before ordering Vader to release the prince. Obediently, Vader's grip loosened and Xizor filled his lungs with the recyled air. That probably didn't help much thought Fett. Xizor gingerly rubbed his throat, his pride more bruised than flesh. His expression was carefully kept nuetral, to avoid any further provokation.  
  
"Prince Xizor," cackled the Emperor, " I certainly hope this scheme of yours procedes as planned. Or next time, I will not order Darth Vader to release you."  
  
Xizor managed a bow and replied hoarsely, " My plans will not fail, nor will I fail you, master. I swear."  
  
The Emperor leaned menacingly forward and replied, dryly, " I hope so Xizor, for your sake."  
  
Palpatine reclined in his throne and made a dissmisive gester in Xizor's direction. "You are dissmissed." he bluntly stated as he swivel his chair towards the colassol portal behind his throne. "You tire me with your useless promises. Lord Vader, you may go as well"  
  
Xizor bowed a final time, then his image dissapated into the air. One of these days, Fett mused, someone's going to arrange an accident for Xizor if he doesn't watch his back. Fett didn't have any remorse except for the fact that he would lose a well paying customer. Xizor was the leader of an underground criminal organization called Black Sun, whose power and influence, as well as credits, riviled the Emperor's. No real loss, he thought, there will always be someone else to step in and take his place. And when that time comes, that person will need someone to do his dirty work for him, and that will be me.  
  
Vader kneeled and the Emperor's image faded away as the holograph shut down, still leaving a menacing chill in the air. Vader stood and turned toward Fett, his cape billowing around him. Fett slung his blaster over his shoulder and approached Vader, his footsteps echoing throughout the bleak quarters.   
  
"Boba Fett," Vader weezed," I trust you are wondering why I have summoned you to witness this little chat between Xizor and I. I have a job for you, Fett. A very important one, at that." Vader's posture became sullen and dark.   
  
"I have reason to question Xizor's loyalty to the Empire," he stated. " I believe that Xizor may have alteror motives other than serving the Emperor. I do not trust Xizor, he does nothing for others unless it aides himself in some way. I want you to seek his other motives out and present proof. I understand that your informants are almost on the same level as mine, maybe even better. Perhaps they can find out what mine have been unable to."  
  
Vader handed Fett a credit sheet with a sizable amount of credits posted on it. He hooked his fingers into his belt and stared down at Fett.  
  
"As you can see, I'm offering you quite a lot of credits for a simple job."  
  
Fett glanced at the sum and handed the sheet back to Vader and started to walk away.  
  
"I am not a spy," Fett said over his shoulder, "and nothing is ever simple."  
  
Vader stared after Fett for a moment in disbelief, then gave him a curt nod. "Very well, Fett. I should have expected as much from you. Seeing how this is not your regular kind of job, I would be willing to pay extra to cover your expenses, if you accept."  
  
Fett turned from the Vader to consider the offer. Spying was not his usual line of work. It was so....unclean, unhonorable. But it was his job to bring the criminals of the universe to justice, and Fett was sure that Xizor was a criminal in more ways than one. He had already heard some of the shameless tales of young women who had got involved with him and then mysteriosly ended up mutilated and melted down in the durasteel vats of XTS, Xizor's shipping operation, Xizor Transport Systems. Fett guessed to Xizor, letting a female get out of a relationship alive was chilvorious. He had no pity for the women, that was their fault for getting involved with Xizor. Fett had never even held a woman in his arms, but found Xizor's use and abuse of females...distasteful.  
  
Fett's mirrored visor met the black gleaming eyes of Vader's helmet. He slowly nodded his head.  
  
"All right", Fett stated, "but it's going to cost you."  
  
Vader nodded in apprection. Greed was one thing he understood. He spread his hands mimicking a gester of generousity.  
  
"Of course. Everything has a price."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blaster bolts flew over Nasaya's head, sparks flying as they struck the tunnel's lavish walls.  
  
"Halt! In the name of Black Sun," yelled a guard, his commanding voice echoing off the corridor walls. The guard knelt on one knee and shot several blasts in the direction of the fleeing fugitive, missing as the young woman preformed an impressive display of gymnastics to dodge the hurtling bolts of deadly energy.  
  
Nasaya continued to run, her firey red hair streaming behind her, desperatly clutching the treasure concealed in her dark green vest. Almost there, she thought, nearly overwhemeld by relief. I'm going to make it. She could see the tunnel's exit only a few meters away. I'm going to make it she thought again, increasing her speed to set more distance between her and the small army of guards persuing her. She smiled down at the small package swathed in tattered rags, inside her vest pocket, her muscular legs pumping, propelling her towards the exit.  
  
A bolt flew by her, singing her upper arm as she ran. Too close she thought, glancing over her shoulder at the guards. Her attention returned to the secret door up ahead as she pulled out a small data card concealed within her belt. Programmed with the knowlegde of Xizor's head of security's hand and finger prints, it was what had allowed her entry to the secret tunnel beneath the Prince's castle.   
  
She lept just as several bolts scorched the silk carpet where her feet had been, plunging the data card into the slot on the print reader and rolling to the side to avoid the barge of blaster fire. Nasaya pulled a small blaster from her hip holster, and return the guard's fire as she crouched behind an ancient suit of armor on display. She held her breath as the reader comfirmed the prints and started the painfully slow process of opening the durasteel doors.   
  
A blast from a guard rickotched off the armor, the brillant sparks momentarily blinding Nasaya. She steadied herself, blinking rapidly, aimed and squeezed off a shot. Missed.   
  
Nasaya cursed mentally, pivoting on the balls of her feet as the guards closed in. The durasteel doors creaked and groaned, now open only a fourth of the way. No time thought Nasaya as she went into a roll, her limber body preforming quickly and agilely. Nasaya jumped to her feet and snatched the data card from the reader. Without the data card , the doors begin to shut, much faster than they had opened.  
  
Nasaya didn't think, she acted, hurtling herself through the narrow opening as the doors began to close. Through luck or skill, one of the guards shot through the gap, the blast striking and searing Nasaya's ankle, incinerating ligament and tendon. Nasaya cried out in pain, rolling onto the cold stone floor outside the doors. The doors clanked shut as Nasaya came to a stop in a mud puddle, splashing her with some of the foul liquid. Contrasting to the inner tunnel, the outside resembled a sewer, flith and slime coating the walls, concealing the hidden door and reader. Nasaya sat up and attempted to wipe some of the slime off her vest.   
  
"Great." she sighed, "This has not been a good day." She gingerly touched her ankle, hissed in pain when her fingers caressed exposed muscle and tendon. She checked inside her vest, making sure the source of all this trouble was still safely tucked away. Pulling out the tattered package, Nasaya carefully unwrapped it to reveal an oval-cut bloodred Tumanian pressure-ruby. Flawless and extremely rare, the stone was easily worth several million credits. Nasaya smiled her relief and wrapped the precious stone in the rags once more, safely returning it to her vest pocket.  
  
Bracing herself on her good arm, Nasaya forced herself to stand on her injured foot, grunting in pain as she nearly toppled over. Clinging to the viscous moss that hung from the tunnel walls, she carefully made her way towards the exit. Nasaya stopped at the edge and put her hand into the sunlight that came streamming down. For the first time in years, she allowed herself to feel the smallest glimmer of hope. She let go of the wall and stepped out into the brillant sun, rejoycing in it's warmth. Freedom was her last thought as a guard stepped out from the shadows and slammed her on the back of the head with the end of his blaster. Naysaya's sunlight fled as she fell to her knees, leaving her once more in the darkness.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
Xizor sat facing a portal in one of his most private chambers, hands clasped behind his back, he meditated on the many intrict schemes that he had set in motion. He smiled as he reflected on how smoothly everything was going. The Emperor had fallen for his plot to lure the rebels to their doom. If his plan worked, Which, they always do, thought Xizor, he would have won the Emperor's favor for a long while, thus furthering his influence over the galaxy, and keeping him safe from Darth Vader's wrath. On the slight, however, unlikely, chance the rebels managed to defeat the Empire, they would have Black Sun to thank for delievering the plans to the second Death Star into thier hands. Either way, Xizor thought smugly, I win. All this meant very little to Xizor, in the grand scheme of things. Soon he would acomplish his greatest plan of all.....vengenge. Xizor's smile turned into a cruel leer. Ah vengenge he mused, Truely, a dish best served cold. And he had waited a long time for that savory meal. Years ago, while Xizor had been off planet cementing his hold on Black Sun, the Empire had conducted several biological experiments on his homeworld. There had been an accident in one of the labortories, and a harmful agent was released onto the planet surface. The Empire had proceed to "contain" the hazard by destroying the surronding cities. Buildings. Plants. Animals. People. All vaporized within seconds. According to the Empire, the losses had been insignificant. According to Darth Vader, who was in charge of the project. Among the destroyed, had been Xizor's entire family, his fortune, estates.......his life gone in mere moments. Insignificant. Soon, Vader himself would become just that....insignificant. Through Black Sun, Xizor had removed all evidence of his family's death from Imperial records. No one knew of his passionate hatred for the Dark Lord except himself. To an observer, he appeared to be nothing more than a clever courtier struggling for Palpatine's favor and humbly severing the Empire. And it will stay that way, Xizor mused, until I have humilated and defeated Vader. Death was too good for a muderous monster like Vader. A release from the pain of living. No, thought Xizor, I want him to suffer. To be destroyed by the one thing he values, the Emperor himself. Xizor smiled. Vader would suffer the most humiliating defeat possible, the death of his own son and the Emperor's prize, Luke Skywalker. Ironic that the Emperor himself should present Xizor with the information needed to defeat his enemy. Perhaps, Xizor calculated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, that was exactly what the Emperor wanted to do. Xizor shook his head. No. The old man may be crafty and enjoy pitting Vader and I against each other, but he is not omnipotent. He could not possibly know of my plans. Still, it is something to consider. I shall have to be exceptionaly careful when dealing with Palpatine. He made a mental note to do just that.   
  
Behind him, Xizor heared the faint yet distinct sound of his chamber door opening. He did not bother to turn around. Only one person had entry to this room.  
  
" Yes, Guri" Xizor said, still not bothering to face his visitor.  
  
"We have apprehended the thief who broke into the main treasure vault this morning," stated Guri, looking at a data sheet in her hand, " Her name is Nasaya Matteo, she is nineteen standard years old and she doesn't have any criminal record until now, as a matter of fact, she doesn't even seem to exist on any of our records. She's currently held in detetion block A-D345, unconsious due to a blow to her head. All she had on her was a small blaster, a data card and this. " Guri produced the Tumanian ruby, and presented it to Xizor.  
  
Xizor turned to Guri, his eye brow raised in amusement, a slight smile playing across his features. "Guri, my dear, how is it, that a no-name thief manages to get past all my secruity, past my guards, into my personal vault with millions of credits worth of riches, and only steals one jewel?"   
  
The tall, blonde woman returned the smile. She was extremely beautiful, yet there was cold aura about her. Though Guri may have appeared to be nothing more than a normal human woman, she was far from nomal. She moved with unnatural feline grace and possed the strength of ten men, able to kill with ease and no conscience. She knew many forms of martial arts and was an excellent shot. Gugri was an HDR, Human Replica Droid, the only one of her kind. She could pass for a woman in every possible way, could breathe, drink , eat as well as preform more personal functions, yet she was immune to any drugs and could kill without rasing her heart rate.  
  
"I do not know, sir." Guri said, " Shall I have a talk with the guards on duty?"   
  
Xizor gave her a curt nod. "Yes, see that they understand that Black Sun will not tolerate failure of any kind."  
  
Guri understood. Soon those guards would be out of a job- permanently.  
  
"And the girl?" Guri asked, handing Xizor the data sheet with Nasaya's image and stats. "Should I eliminate her as well?"  
  
Xizor took the data sheet from his most trusted servant. He glanced over the data and image. The woman was covered in dirt, her red hair a shiprat's nest bound in a pony tail. He was surprised how exotic and beautiful Nasaya looked, soiled or not, with her strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, high cheek bones and fair skin. Surprised and delighted. Not at all what I would expect for a common thief, thought Xizor. My how....interesting.  
  
"No, " Xizor said, " I'd like to talk with Miss Matteo. I have a few questions concerning how she managed to slip into my castle unnoticed and why this"...he held up the beautiful ruby between his slender, emerald fingers... "was important enough to risk certain death to steal. This was recently given to me as a gift by the Nezriti Organization because they sought Black Sun's favor in an alliance. I find it odd that a few days after it was bestowed upon me, a young girl who doesn't seem to exist in any of our records, breaks into my castle to claim just this one jewel. Don't you?"  
  
Guri hesitiated. Frowned slightly.  
  
"You disagree, my dear?" Xizor said, smiling gently.  
  
"It is not my place to disagree, master." Guri bluntly stated. "I just do not understand what could be so interesting about a common thief that does not warrent her immedient destruction."  
  
Xizor laughed. Guri, a valient protector to the end. " Do not worry, Guri. Just bring the girl to me, so that I may question her actions. As soon as I have found out some answers, you may dispose of her any way you please. Oh.... and Guri," Xizor glanced at the Nasaya's frazzled hair and tattered clothes, "let the poor girl clean up a bit first."  
  
Guri bowed, turned on her heels and marched silently out the doors, leaving Xizor by himself once more.  
  
Xizor looked over the data sheet once more, taking in every detail of Nasaya's face. Though bruised and haggered, it was still quite lovely. He glanced at the ruby, then carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. It bounced across the expensive tile and slid to a stop near a silk floor mat. If it had shattered, he wouldn't have even turned around. And if it should be sucked up by a cleaning droid later on, he would not mourn it's loss. He had millions of credits, and even if Nasaya had taken many vaulables from his vault, there was ten times that amount coming in every day from Black Sun's operations. It meant nothing to him. Few things did. But beauty, that was one thing he coveted.  
  
Xizor sat with his legs crossed on one of the floor mats. He breathed deeply and released some of his intoxicating pheromones into the room's atmosphere. They would make Nasaya a bit more cooperative, with interagation, as well as other things. He glanced at Nasaya's holo image once more. Yes, this conversation was going to be most interesting indeed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oww!!! That was the first thing that Nasaya thought as she sat up. She had been laying on a cold durasteel slab in a simple drab cell. How long was I out? thought Nasaya, feeling the knot on the back of her head. Where am I? She carefully ran her hands over her person to find all of her meager belongings missing, even the stone. Force!!!! She cursed. She was still dressed in her leather body suit with green vest, but it was caked with mud and filth. In disgust, Nasaya attempted to wipe some of the encrusted dirt off her, but to no avial. She looked in surprise at her wounded ankel. It had been cleaned and bandaged. She touched it gingerly, and felt only a minisucle amount of pain. They must have repaired it. She thought. Now, why would a criminal organization heal someone who just stole from them?  
  
To her right, the large durasteel door slid open to reveal several armed guards standing at attention. Looks like I'm going to find out. thought Nasaya. She stood with as much grace and dignity as she could manage and stared defiently at the guards.  
  
The guards moved aside to let a smaller figure through. Nasaya gasped at the sight of the lovely blonde woman walking towards her. "Nasaya Matteo," said the woman, "Prince Xizor requests your company for dinner in three standard hours. Please follow me to your personal quarters so that you may freshen up. "  
  
Nasaya had expected death, interrogation, torture, but certainly not this. She quickly composed herself and attempted to smooth out her dirty, rumpled clothing.  
  
"Who are you?" Nasaya demanded.  
  
The blonde woman gave her a military nod. "My name is Guri, and I work for the Prince. That is all you need to know." The woman named Guri turned and gestured towards the open door. She seemed impatient. "Follow me. If you try to struggle, you will be restrained. If you try to run, you will be shot." Guri gazed at Nasaya menacingly. "Understand?"  
  
Nasaya put her hands on her hips and replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "Well thank you soooooo much for telling me that because I have a really bad habit of trying to out run heavily armed guards in maxium security detentions blocks that I have no idea how to find my way out of. Thank the gods you said something, or else I might have been really tempted to try it."  
  
Guri's eyes narrowed, but that was the only sign of anger that she expressed. Instead, she smiled at Nasaya and simply stated, "Good."  
  
Nasaya rolled her eyes and followed Guri down the hall, the armed guards flanking both her sides. I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much, thought Nasaya. The feeling was mutual. Something about this Guri didn't set right with her. I believe, Nasaya mused as she was escorted down an elaborate hall way, that blondie here would kill me if she got half the chance.  
  
They stopped in front of a large door and Guri punched in a code and the door flew open. Nasaya took a step into the room to marvel at it's size. It had a simple decor of dark green and white, with plush white carpet, a small leather sofa and few end tables, desk with computer, and of course, a queen size bed. To the right was what appeared to be a rather expansive refresher with a dark green marble tub.  
  
"You will find everything you require in these quarters." said Guri from behind her. " I will be here in exactly three hours to take you to see the Prince." Guri smile held a touch of cruelty. "Until then, make yourself at home."  
  
The door behind Nasaya slammed shut. Nasaya whirled and pounded on the door. She tried the locking mechanism, which was, of course, locked. Make myself at home, thought Nasaya. Yeah right! Like I have a choice.  
  
She sighed. Well, it's better than that nasty cell. She wanted to sit down on the comfortable looking bed, but remembered that she was covered in mud and grime. Instead, she head over to the 'fresher to take a nice relaxing bath. The fresher was almost as big as the bed room, with high vaulted ceiling inlaid with gold, and full length mirrors. Nasaya ran her hands over the cool marbel bath, which was large enough to seat four people comfortably. Very nice, She thought. If Prince Xizor treats his enemies this good, I'd love to be his guest.  
  
Nasaya pondered her recent treatment. There had to be a reason for all this. One simply does not invite thieves to dinner for no reason. Or perhaps, Xizor did. He was the head of Black Sun, after all. Perhaps he sought to recruit her? Not a chance, she thought. Nasaya had never even seen Xizor, though she had heared some rather alarming tales about his treatment of women. Perhaps that was why he was treating her so good. Maybe.....maybe he expected something in return?! Fear shot through Nasaya like an electrical current. She shuddered slightly. No, she shook her head in disbelief, There's no way a glacatic crime lord is going to find me attractive. He must have hundreds....maybe even thousands of females to choose from. No way he could possibly want me.   
  
Still, no matter how much Nasaya tried to push the idea from her head, traces of it still lingured. The thought of being desired by a man did not revolt her, but the thought of being desired by Xizor did. She had a strict sense of morals that her whole life revoled around. Honor, integrity, chastity....they made her who she was. Probably one of the last decent people left in the universe. How she longed to meet some one with a set of values as strong as her's. Some one to understand. Even though she had never met Xizor, she was quite sure he was an amoral, muderous thug, with no conscience. Not the kind of guy you want to have dinner with, she thought.  
  
Nasaya sighed. She had more important things to do than give herself an aneurysm. Like take a bath, she thought, spying some expensive bath oils and perfumed beads that were sitting on the tub rim. She took off her boots and turned the water on hot, pouring a few of the oils into the running water and watching them swirl around like tiny galaxies until they dissolved. She started to undress, then realized she had nothing to change into. What am I supposed to do? Laundry? Then she recalled Guri saying everything she needed was in this room.   
  
Nasaya walked around the room until she found a small closet door nearly hidden in the far wall. Upon opening the door, she found a multitude of gowns, ranging from black to neon green. Nasaya dug through the closet and finally selected a simple black robe-like dress that was sleeveless and made out of a silky, bouncy material. There was a violet cord to be used as a belt. Simple, just the way I like things, she thought. Now if only it fits. She checked the tag. Just her size. Imagine that. The feelings of fear and dread came rushing back, but Nasaya pushed them away. She had three hours to think and worry. First thing, first, she smelled her clothes, which reaked of mold. Bath!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Xizor sat at his desk, watching via holocam, as the young woman took advantage of his gifts. She had selected one of the many gowns he had supplied for her, a simple yet elegent black gown by one of Xizor's favorite designers. He smiled slightly. She has good taste, he thought. Like Xizor himself, she seemed to care little for wealth and prefer simplicity. Which raised an even more intriguing question. If she cared so little for vaulables, why break into his castle to steal that ruby? He considered watching her undress and take a bath, but decided not to spoil it. There would be time enough for that in a couple hours. Right now, he had business to attend to. He pressed a com button with his graceful fingers.   
  
"Guri, " he spoke towards the com. "Send in Jabba the Hutt. I believe that we have kept him waiting long enough."  
  
Guri acknowledged Xizor, and the large doors to Xizor's office swung open and the obese Hutt waddled into the room.  
  
"Greetings, Prince Xizor", the Hutt rummbled in his native language.  
  
"Speak basic," was all that Xizor offered as a greeting. He personally found Hutts to be disgusting, vile creatures that would betray their own mothers if they thought they could get a couple of credits out of it. Nevertheless, he thought, They do have their uses. And business is business. His thoughts drifted towards Nasaya, who was probably enjoying a luxurious bath by now. He pushed them aside for now. Business first, pleasure later.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Boba Fett sat motionless in the cockpit of his ship Slave I orbitting around Courscant, monitoring all incoming and outgoing messages from Black Sun. Fett sighed. He had been diligently scanning for any signs treachery on Xizor's behalf for hours, but had found nothing significant. His agents on the planet surface had reported everything normal within Xizor's castle, except a minor theft from the treasure vaults early in the afternoon. Fett could always go on planet himself, but his presence there had no merit at this time and would raise too many questions. He was know to be a man of business, and would not go anywhere unless it had something to do with business. Granted, there were a few meager bounties he could have taken up to conceal his true purpose, but Fett never took jobs that were below him, or below a certain amount of credits. Xizor surely knew this and would become suspicious. For now, he would wait. An opportunity would present itself with time. It always does. You just have to be patient. Fett reclined in his chair and simply waited for something to happen.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Nasaya finished applying the make-up supplied for her and gazed at her reflecton in one of the wall length mirrors. She grinned at the transformation. Her long, wavy hair was now immaculate, hanging loosely over her shoulders like red silk, decorated with several jewel encrusted hair forks. The dress suited her nicely, clinging in all the right places, both elegant and sexy at the same time. She had gone through all the small drawers and compartments in the 'fresher and found an assortment of jewelry. Nasaya had choosen a beaded choker with a large purple stone in the center to adorn her outfit. Just needs one more thing. She contemplated.   
  
Nasaya went into the bedroom, and opened the closet. She reached in and pulled out a flowing amethyst cloak that she had spied earlier. She dramaticly tossed in over her shoulders and fastened the silver clasp. Grabbing her boots from the 'fresher, she laced them up and completed her ansamble. She stretched out on the plush carpet and did a split, making sure the dress would allow her to move freely. She nodded in satisfaction. Things were about to happen. 


End file.
